Snowy (Rising Dawn)
'''Snowy', first introduced in Chapter 12, was an Earth Pony stallion who lived during the Great War. Though long dead, his spirit persists as a blast shadow in Poneva's ruined inner city. He is a minor recurring character that appears in Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn. Personality Snowy is described as Holly's pillar of strength, comforting his younger sister when she's scared, and protecting her when she's in danger. Snowy is selfless, and relentless, stopping at nothing to save the ponies he loves even if it kills him. He's willing to put his own life at risk to keep his family safe. When injured, even gruesomely, Snowy presses ever onwards, not willing to give into pain or injury if it means the ponies he loves will die. Snowy would sacrifice everything if it meant his little sister, Holly, lived. History During the War Snowy was born to an unknown mother and father, and is the oldest of their two children. He and his family lived in Poneva City's downtown area which is now known as the Inner City in the present day wasteland. Snowy lived during the Great War, and was present during the sacking of and the evacuation of Poneva. During the final days of the war, his mother and father were killed, presumably by zebra soldiers, leaving him and his younger sister, Holly to fend for themselves. As the war came to a close, on the final day, the two were fleeing the zebra onslaught, and narrowly escaped the slaughter by arriving at an idling Equestrian sky-tank that was evacuating Ponevan survivors. The sky-tank, however, had reached full weight capacity and only she could board the ship, leaving her brother behind. Snowy watched as the ship ascended into the sky, hoping that his sister would make it out alive. Snowy was present when a balefire ICBM struck the heart of Poneva city, and was presumably incinerated within seconds. After the War However, though his body was incinerated, his spirit remained, perhaps driven by the thought of seeing his sister again. For centuries, he wandered restlessly, trying to convince himself that his sister was still alive and that he'd be able to see her again. However, an inexplicable darkness began to overtake the Inner City, and Snowy's ghost was driven mad, and he began on a frenzied search to possess a living body in order to make it to Stormpeak - where he believed his sister resides. When Red Dawn and Candy Cane entered the Inner City in search of the Orphanage, they were attacked by the enraged blast shadows that had been awakened by the darkness. Snowy, one of them, assaulted Red and attempted to possess him, only for his soul to be ripped out of Red's body again and again by other competing spirits who wanted to take Red's body for their own. At the last moment, Snowy is able to overpower the other spirits, and is about to take full control - only to be cast away by Holly spirit. Skills Snowy exhibits extreme tolerance towards pain, and is able to operate in the direst of circumstances. He is also a very nimble runner, capable of dodging and evading perilous obstacles in his path without breaking the pace of his gait. Category:Rising Dawn